A Grin From Father to Daughter
by daughterofBarricade
Summary: 1951 animated verse.Charlotte was always the odd one of the litter,after all who ever heard of a pink and purple stripped,grinning cat?And just who exactly is her father and why hasn't she ever met him?


**A/N****: This is just a little something I decided to work on based on a drawing I posted on my deviantart account. I'll post the link on my fanfic profile so y'all can go check it out. Basically it's a pic I drew of a 1951 Alice in Wonderland oc who happens to be Cheshire, and Dinah (Alice's' cat) daughter. Too find out more about this character and how she came to be, you'll have to read the fic;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 1951 version of Alice in wonderland. It belongs to Disney and Lewis Carroll. I make no money off of this story.**

It really was quite a surprise when Dinah gave birth in the early morning hours. It wasn't that the Liddell family didn't _know_ the cat was pregnant, they figured she was carrying young when they noticed how sluggish and heavy looking she got during the past months, it was the fact on what one of the kittens looked like that caused so much shock and confusion.

Out of the five kittens that were born, the four oldest looked much like their mother with their rusty brown and white fur. The youngest/runt of the litter was what kept the family in complete awe. Instead of sharing its brothers and sisters coloring, the tiny kitten bore _pink_ and _purple_ stripes throughout its body minus the head which was a darker purple color.

"What in god's name?" Mrs. Liddell breathed while putting a hand to her chest as she stared down at the baby feline. Her husband and eldest daughter were thinking along the same thoughts.

Alice however was looking down at the kitten in pure disbelief. Although it had been a couple of years since her dream of Wonderland, the young blonde still remembered the many strange, and mad creatures that she had met, and the strip coloring was _very_ familiar. But how could that be? If she recalled, everything had been a dream so how could something from _her_ mind come into _her_ world? It just wasn't possible! Yet here was a pink and purple kitten lying right before her! Just then Alice noticed something that made her blink.

Looking closer, she saw what looked like a smile on the sleeping kitten. The little one was smiling! She was brought from her thoughts when Mr. Liddell picked up the odd colored newborn. "This has to be the strangest thing I've ever seen." He mused while holding the little one up to get a closer look.

Feeling itself being taken away from its mother, the baby opened its eyes, revealing two small yellow orbs before letting out a high pitched meow. The human family couldn't help but smile at the cute sound. "Is it a male or a female?" Alice's older sister, Margaret asked with a small smile.

Mr. Liddell checked for the gender, "It's a female." He announced while putting the little queen back next to her mother. The stripped kitten pushed her little mouth to her mama's belly and began to suckle while falling asleep once more.

"Father, could you check what gender the other kittens are as well? I'm curious." Alice questioned while kneeling down next to Dinah and stroking the new mothers head. Her father nodded while sitting next to his younger daughter, "I don't see why not." He then picked up one of the kittens and checked its gender, "This one is a male." He set it back down before picking up another one, "Female." He announced before gently picking up the next kitten, "Female." He stated while putting the baby queen down and reached for the last kitten. He quickly looked it over and stated, "And this one is a male." With that he put the little tom back with his brothers and sisters.

"Three females and two males." Mrs. Liddell stated as a smile formed over her lips.

Alice grinned, 'Oh Cheshire cat, if these _are_ yours, you must be very proud!' She thought while roaming her bright blue eyes over the five kittens that were all asleep.

"What are we going to do with the little ones?" Margaret questioned while looking at each of her parents.

Mr. Liddell shrugged, "I suppose we'll have to find homes for them."

Alice and Dinah looked up in shock, "What? No! Father can't we keep them?" She pleaded with wide eyes. Mrs. Liddell gave her daughter a sympathetic look, "Alice dear, you already have one cat why do you want five more?"

"Because I don't want to separate them!" Alice replied.

"How about you keep just one and we give the other four to good families?" Her father suggested. The young blond shook her head, "Please father, let me keep them, I promise to take really good care of them! Please?" She begged while clutching her hands together.

Margaret looked to her mother and father, "I think you should let her keep them. Besides, once they get older they'll be able to help Dinah hunt the mice and rats that are always trying to get in the house." She reasoned for her sister.

The man and woman of the house looked at each other in thought before they both sighed, "Alright Alice, we'll let you keep them all," Mrs. Liddell sighed before adding, "But you had better take good care of them!" She finished while wagging her finger while Mr. Liddell nodded in agreement.

Alice hopped up from her place on the floor and hugged her mother, "Oh thank you mother!" She cried before hugging her father,

"Thank you father and thank you Margaret!" She said while hugging her older sister as well. "I promise to take good care of them!" She assured while kneeling down once more to pet Dinah who looked extremely happy and relieved. "You get to keep your babies Dinah!" Alice laughed as the queen purred.

The three older Liddell's chuckled before leaving the room. After they left, Alice picked up the little pink and purple stripped kitten. Feeling herself being lifted again, the baby queen opened her eyes and found herself staring into two bright blue ones.

"You're really cute." Alice mused with a smile and giggled when the kitten smiled back. "If your father is who I think he is, then I must say you look very much like him!" The kitten let out a happy meow and started to purr. Alice grinned while looking at the other kittens, "You all need names don't you?" She questioned out loud.

Setting down the Cheshire looking kitten, Alice then picked up the female she knew was the oldest of the litter. This kitten bore the rusty brown color throughout her whole body except of a large white spot on her back and she had Dinah's light blue eyes. Alice twisted her mouth in thought, "I'll name you Frida." She announced while putting her back.

The next one was a male who had the rusty brown coloring on his back while his underside and paws were white and he had the same light blue eyes as his mother. "You'll be Leopold." Alice declared after a moment. She then picked up the third born and looked over the small female. The queen was the same rusty brown as her mother and older siblings yet her paws, tail and ears were white and she shared the light blue eyes as well.

"I think Irene suites you." Alice mused and put the kitten back down.

The fourth kitten looked exactly like his mother, "You look like a Delbert." Alice stated while placing the young tom next to his mother. Finally it was the Cheshire kittens turn, Alice lifted the baby and held it in her cupped hands. "You really do look like a cat I once met, from his stripes down to his Cheshire grin…Cheshire…Charlotte!" Alice exclaimed in triumph. That name seemed to suite her and the little kitten seemed to like it as well for her little grin grew with excitement.

After putting the kitten back with her brothers and sisters, Alice looked at Dinah, "What do you think of their new names?"

Dinah let out a content meow before letting out a happy purr. "I thought you'd like them." Alice laughed but stopped when she heard her own mother calling her down for lunch. "Oh well I'd better go. Rest up Dinah!" Alice stated while leaving the room and heading down the stairs to the dining room.

The mother cat looked over her babies with a small smile before putting her head on her paws and falling asleep.

**A/N: Awww, don't you just **_**love**_** newly born animals or in this case, kittens? Well now for a few notes, **

**Alice doesn't have a last name in the 1951 animated movie but I heard that Lewis Carroll based Alice on a **_**real**_** girl named Alice Liddell, so I decided to use that last name in my fic.**

**I didn't mention Alice's parents first names in this chapter but for future references, I'll be using the names, Helen and Charles from the Tim Burton version. As you can tell, I used the name Margaret for Alice's older sister.**

**For those who don't remember, Dinah is Alice's cat from the animated movie/books. In the 1951 version, Dinah was still a kitten. In my fic, it has been about two or three years since Alice's 'dream' of Wonderland so Dinah is already an adult.**

**Also for those who didn't know this: a female cat is called a Queen and a male cat is called a Tom.**

**Well that's it for now, I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. **

**P.s: As mentioned before, I already have a drawing of Charlotte up on deviantart, I'll try to sketch out her brothers and sisters later on.**


End file.
